The Walking Dead: Story of Andy McGowan
by liammurphylol
Summary: This is the story of Andy McGowan, and how he survives with his family in the world of The Walking Dead. Loosely based on the TV show and comic books.
1. Episode 1: Interrupted

**The Walking Dead: Story of Andy McGowan**

**Episode 1: Interrupted**

** Author Note: This "Episode" will be shorter than the ones to follow. I just some feedback on if I should continue with this story or not. Thanks for reading!**

** "**This is my first audio log, I have no idea what the hell the date is at this point... but I am here to describe how this world went to shit, and hopefully someone will listen to this sometime in the future. It all started on a normal weekday. I was going to take my fifteen year old daughter, Daina, to school. I was going to go to work, you know, get paid... provide for my family. But that didn't happen. Something far from that happened. I was about to start driving to my daughters school, when my Wife Jenny called Daina and I back into the house. We went in, and saw Jenny and my twelve year old son Mark sitting on the living room couch. Mark has a serious bipolar disorder, so sending him to school was dangerous, so he was home schooled."

"But that doesn't matter right now. What mattered was what we all saw on the news on our TV. When Daina and I got back into the house, we saw footage of... well, I didn't know at the time. We saw men and women with the most disgusting skin color, their eyes were hellish looking, their faces gnarled... we thought at first it was a biological attack of some kind. Maybe the whole situation started from a biological attack, no one knows."

"However it wasn't quite like that. We saw zombies like what we saw from the movies and TV shows. We saw the most gruesome footage of someone being mauled by one of the Biters. That's what we call them, by the way. If anyone is listening to this, survival is the number 1 priority. If you have to kill the living to survive, so be it. Try to make friends if possible though, I did that, and I don't regret it one bit. I'm currently with a group of eight people, that includes my whole family and who thank god, have survived this nightmare. Luckily for me, I was once a U.S Army Ranger, so I've been leading this group with the experience I've gotten from Afghanistan, and it has saved us. And will probably continue to do so. We're going to drive to Portland, Oregon where I hope we can make a few runs for supplies. We've done good so far by being nomadic, but I know at some point we're going to need to settle down. Fuel is limited, and we're getting tired of moving so much. This is probably the only audio log you'll hear from me, batteries are low and we need to save our batteries for emergency situations. So with that said, you may find us in Portland. My name is Andy McGowan, but most likely we'll be l ong gone if someone finds this. I wish everyone luck, and that one day God will save us. But he hasn't been answering many prayers lately. End of log."

I clicked the stop recording button, and took out a cassette tape. Hopefully someone will have a functional CD or cassette player to play this. At the moment our group was camped out on the side of a highway, I-5. We are one hundred twenty miles or so from Portland. But our current gas can't get us there. Luckily for us, about ten or so miles away, was a city named Eugene. I used to live there, actually. Until I moved to Medford for work.

It was about eleven pm at night or so, people were starting to go asleep. But I usually don't fall asleep for a few hours yet. I got out of my tent, and saw my family, a man named David, and a woman named Molina sitting around a campfire. David is a good man. He's tall at around 6'3, dark brown hair, and with a beard going at the moment. He is 35 year old. He was once a police officer, so David and I do our best to lead the group.

Molina is an African American, 19 years old, and very strong considering her age. She isn't a bad shot, she says she's done a lot of archery in the past, and she has also been a great moral support to the whole group. She manages our supplies, she's proved herself to be great at organization, and basically knows when and when not to use our low amount of supplies.

Several yards from our camp I saw Sebastian sitting alone on a rock. He's always been a loner and an introvert, no one knows his story, and he's told us it'll be a long time before that changes. He's 52 years old, and lost all of his friends and family to the Biters. But he's a nice guy, even though he doesn't talk all that often.

Then there's Adrian. He is truly quite an ass. The only reason we keep him is because he can take down a lot of Biters without breaking a sweat, and he usually goes with us on scouting missions. But he's impatient, arrogant, and always wants the most violent of outcomes. Whenever we do a group vote, he always goes for an option that either helps him the most, or when he can do harm to some group of survivors that we find... well, you know what I mean. But hey, he hasn't killed anyone in our group yet. Luckily he isn't quite dangerous to us. I feel like he will be at some point though. He sometimes just wanders off away from camp, no idea why, but he usually comes back to fall asleep.

I sat down next to Jenny at the campfire, when I did so David looked at me. "Andy, we need a plan if we end up going into Eugene tomorrow. We both knew there will be dozens of Biters in there, and we need a game plan." Everyone at the fire looked at me for a response. I rubbed my chin in thought, "First off, we have to do the best we can not to use our guns. Ammo is short right now and considering how many Biters are probably in there, we don't want to attract very much attention. We should just run by a few stores and houses, and quickly get out. No more then a twenty minute run in there. David, I want you with me, no one else. We need the smallest group possible for such a big city like that." Everyone seemed to be alright with that, except for Mark. "Dad, I want to go with you! I'm twelve years old it won't be a problem at all!" Jenny told him that isn't a good idea, and with some convincing he reluctantly agreed to stay.

I looked back at Sebastian sitting on the rock, and he was still there. "I'll be right back." I walked up to Sebastian, he heard me and looked back. He gave a small smile. I smiled back. "The group has agree for only David and I to go into Eugene. While I'm gone Jenny might need support if Mark goes into a mood swing. Would you mind watching over him while I'm gone?" Sebastian responded in his deep gravelly voice. "Yeah, you bet. How long will you two be gone?" I shrugged, almost nothing in this world goes exactly to plan. "We're hoping no more then twenty or thirty minutes. We need this to be quick. We're mainly going to be there for gas so we can reach Portland safely, but we'll grab what we find." Sebastian nodded slowly. "Let's make sure we're close enough to Eugene so you can get back to us safely. Would half a mile away cut it?" I nodded, that isn't that much of a distance. We'll also have a car. I patted Sebastian on the shoulder, and I went back to the campsite.

I saw that my family went to sleep, so I decided I should too. I'm going to need some rest for tomorrow, and it seems David had the same idea. He was in his tent. I walked in my tent and saw Jenny lying in her bed, awake. I lied down next to her. "Are Mark and Daina in their tent?" She nodded, and with that we kissed and went to bed.

I got a few hours of sleep, when David barged into my tent and shook my shoulder. "Andy, there's a horde of Biters passing by on the highway, and it's starting to get light out!" We've dealt with a horde of Biters before, and we almost lost Sebastian. David and I crawled out of our tents, trying not to attract very much attention. Our campsite is only a few yards out from the highway, which now is a mistake. I saw Mark peek his head out of his tent, "Dad wants going on?" I quickly put my finger to my nose to shush him, he saw the horde and looked like he wanted to scream. Luckily he didn't.

There must be six dozens of Biters on the highway. It took a few minutes for all of the Biters to pass by, but we made one mistake. About six of them lagged behind the main horde, and we didn't expect them. I sighed of relief, "Well, that seems to be the last of them." The remnants of the horde heard me say that, and we shortly heard their growls. David and I looked back up at the highway and saw the six Biters coming towards us. I quickly grabbed a machete from my belt buckle, David grabbed a sharp stick off of the ground. The both of us charged at them. I yelled as I stabbed the first one in the eyeball, he immediately dropped to the ground. I looked to my right and saw David stab one straight in the brain. I quickly looked back in front of me, and sliced one of the Biter's heads off. A female Biter almost slashed me, but I quickly stabbed her in the mouth. I saw David fighting the last two biters. One tackled him, and he slammed into the ground. I was about to stab the Biter when a loud bang fired off. And I saw Adrian holding a guy, and I saw that the Biter on David was shot. I quickly killed the last Biter, and then looked to Adrian. "What the hell are you doing?! The horde can't be that far away they probably heard us!" Adrian just shrugged, "At least the damn Biter is dead."

That probably wasn't worth it. A minute later we heard more growling. We quickly looked down the highway back from where we came, and we saw the horde of Biters coming back towards us. All sixty of them. I sighed, "Ah, shit..."


	2. Episode 2: Tense

**Andy McGowan**

**Episode 2: Tense**

**Episode Description: The group is stuck out in the highway once again, Andy and David have to go to a nearby town to get important supplies. **

I tensed up for a second at the sight of the horde, but I quickly came to my senses. "Everyone get in the cars, come on hurry!" Me, David, and Adrian ran as fast as we could down to the campsite. I yelled, "Just take any food, ammo, and guns! Leave everything else here!" The Biters were very close, and they would have to be delayed for them to stop. I told Adrian to help me delay the Biters, and we both grabbed some shotguns. I called to everyone, "We'll hold them off as long as we can, get the vehicles ready as fast as you can!"

The group frantically grabbed the supplies that we must keep. Adrian and I started shooting like madmen at the Biters. Row after row of them fell to the ground, but ammo was short, and we lost ground each time we had to reload. Adrian yelled back to the group, "Take your time guys! We'll just hold them off for the next three hours!" I think he could have put the comment a little more... well, lightly. But it was kind of true.

In around fifteen seconds the group got everything together, Jenny yelled, "Okay we're ready let's get out of here!" Adrian and I used up the last of our ammo clips, when we were out we ran for dear life to the vehicles. I got in a small Kia with my family, Adrian got in a truck with David. Jenny was driving, and she honked to signal everyone to get moving. Everyone was sweating like crazy, but we were all relieved that everyone got out safely. I looked to the back seat where my kids were, "You guys alright?" They both nodded, and then I said to Jenny, "Well obviously we don't have our tents now, so we can't camp out. I don't want us risking going to Eugene for shelter, but let's go to Springfield. It's smaller, we can deal with the amount of Biters there better. It's also not that far from Eugene for when me and David make the run." Jenny nodded at me, "Good idea." She honked to stop the group, and everyone did.

We all got out of the cars, and Sebastian asked, "You guys alright?" I stretched and replied, "Yeah we're fine. But I've got a plan." Everyone crowded around. "Okay, so we had to leave our tents behind, so that means we won't have any proper shelter to camp out in. There's a smaller town just outside of Eugene where, because of the size, there shouldn't be many Biters. And because it's so close to Eugene that's a perfect spot so David and I can get in and out of Eugene safely and quickly. We can stay in one of the houses there for the night. And if that doesn't work out, well we will have just have to improvise."

We all agreed, and we got back in our vehicles, and continued to Springfield. I took the wheel, and for a lot of the time we drove in silence. I eventually break it, "How much days worth of food do we have left?" Jenny sighed, "I don't know... probably no more then five days. Hopefully that will change once we're in Springfield."

After twenty or so minutes, someone from behind us honks. It's Sebastian in his Jeep. Everyone pulls over, and gets out of their cars. I raise an eyebrow at Sebastian, "Everything alright?" Sebastian didn't answer right away, he poked his left upper tire. You can easily see that it's almost out of air. Sebastian sighed, "Yup I could feel it. The tire's out of air. It won't last much longer. Do we have a pump?" I looked to the group, but they shook their head, "Guess not. We don't have enough for you and Molina in our cars, okay I saw a sign a few minutes ago saying we were about five miles from Springfield, so we gotta be close. David and I will make a quick run. Adrian, stay here, we need someone who can shoot to stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can." Everyone nodded.

I walked up to Daina and Mark. "You two watch Mom for me, alright?" They nodded at me. I smiled and winked in response. "David, take a few clips of ammo and a knife or machete. You know how it goes, only use our guns if it's an emergency."

In a few minutes, David and I were off to go to Springfield. It should be only a mile or so away. "So, David, ever been to Springfield before?" David took a moment to think, "Only to pass by I believe. I heard it's a nice enough place. What about you?" I shook my head, "Nah but I have a few friends who live here. I'm not sure if they'd still be here if they survived the Biters. I once visited one of them here, so I do somewhat have a lay of the land here." We continued to walk in silence. The sun was just rising over some mountains in the distance. The sun illuminated the dark clouds, giving them life. I smiled at it, "You know despite how much crap the world is in, it's still amazing to look at what Mother Earth creates. Like this view." David then looked at the view, and I saw a smile appear on his face. "Haven't seen anything like this in a long time, I mean, something this beautiful. Does it give you hope?" I had to chuckle at that, "It'll be the day when I have hope of a cure. But you know what I have hope in? Our survival. We've done good so far. Maybe we can thrive for all I know, once we find a good place to settle down. Rebuild, reconstruct our lives. Start from square one." David nodded back to me, "Usually I would say that's crazy talk. But in these past few weeks, I can safely say I can believe that. We have some ways to go though. Right now we have to focus on protecting the group." "I can agree with that."

After a little bit of walking, we finally arrived at Springfield. I looked at David, "You have your binoculars?" He reached to the right side of his belt buckle, where he holstered his binoculars. He took them out and scouted out Springfield. "How many Biters do you see?" David took a moment to make sure his answer would be correct. "I don't see any, there may be more closer to the downtown area. I guess it depends how many people got out of the town during the evacuation. But it looks like the start of the run will be smooth sailing, hopefully." I nodded slowly, "Alright, lets go."

David was right, there were no Biters anywhere. Shortly we came across a gas station with a small store. This was perfect. We cautiously approached the gas station. We saw plenty of bodies littered on the ground, but there was no sign of Biters. David went to look for extra fuel and a gas pump, and I went into the store. There was still some food here, it wasn't completely looted. But I could tell people have been here before. I was able to grab some canned food, water, and some dried fruit. I had enough to feed the group for another week. I stuffed the food in my backpack.

I was about to go outside, when I heard vehicles. I quickly glued my back to the wall, and peeked out a window. I saw David doing the same, he was hiding behind a shed. We both saw each other, and I signaled where the vehicle sound came from. A few seconds later a few vehicles came into view and stopped on our street. Everyone in the cars got out.

I looked at them all, and I didn't recognize any of them. But I did notice one thing, they weren't carrying guns any better then ours, but they still look very dangerous. I looked back to David who was still behind the shed. One of them, a man who seemed Native American started talking. "I could have sworn I saw them around here. They can't be far. They were also carrying weapons, they might have some nice gear on them." An attractive Caucasian brunette talked back to him, "Well I don't feel safe with them around. Let's set up a search party, and spread out. Lets move people!" They all started to disperse, all of them were out of our view.

When I thought the coast was clear so to speak, I cautiously got out of the store. That was a mistake. One of the group, someone who didn't talk, came into view all of the sudden and saw me. He was able to pull out his gun before I did. And he was pointing it towards my head. "You better freeze right there, mister!" He had a thick British accent. "If you move an inch, I'll shoot you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Guys, I've got one back at the gas station!"

As soon as he said that, David came out from the shed and shot the man with a pistol, it was a clean shot in the head. A second after he shot him, we heard yelling, it was the other members of the group. I looked at David, "We have to get out of here, now!"


End file.
